NIGHTMARE
by Omano-chan
Summary: Hayato has been having nightmares since their fight before graduation, and he is afraid that he may lose Ryuu before he has the chance to keep him for ever... Bit angsty in the beginning, but not much. HayaRyuu Please R&R


**Title: NIGHTMARE**

**author: Omano-chan**

**Fandom: Gokusen dorama version, season 2**

**Pairing: HayatoXRyuu**

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Sorry that I haven't worked much on my other on-going stories, but school eats up nearly all my patience and energy, and when I have some time, I rather draw some ^^; So sorry. I could or rather I had to come up with this oneshot :) It was begging me to write... However I'd need you imagination a bit to make the more out of it ^^**

**Please Read and Review! It always makes my day when you leave a comment and I can know that you liked it, or just let me know what I should change!**

**NIGHTMARE**

It was dark. Darker than ever… Even their run was as if they were chased by some unknown force. Just looking ahead. Not even thinking what's coming next. They – He didn't dare to think about it.

Even though – he knew very well, what's waiting for them at the storehouse.

It's never been harder not to fight back, when the ones he loved – the one he cherished the most was in danger and in pain.

It was so hopeless. He just had to take a look at Kudo. He didn't even need to look into his eyes. He could tell, he understands nothing.

Their reason for not fighting back.

And he would also never understand how horribly hard it was for him not to beat the trash out of him. Kudo was hurting the one he loved the most! –

Ryuu –

His thin lips were bleeding and he has run out of strength to stand up. He was on the ground, but didn't care about the humiliating position he was in. Ryuu crawled to Kudo's feet, grabbed his ankle and begged that way.

But Kudo knew nothing.

He hated them with such furious hatred...

Kudo trod on Ryuu's back – on his spine. The teen hissed in pain. Kudo was trying to grain his spine under his heel. And the iron bat in his hand gave off a dangerous glint, just like the sadistic grin on Kudo's face as he glanced at him – while lifting the staff to shove it into Ryuu, who couldn't fight back.

And there was no one needed to hold him down. His limbs were all heavy as if there were lead weights connected to his hands and feet. He could only raise his head – and but that couldn't turn down.

He wished he could.

It was impossible to bear even the pained hisses from Ryuu, he didn't want to see the intention in Kudo's eyes, nor the way he luxuriated his sadism on the redhead.

At first Kudo smote on his hand – Ryuu let out a muffled cry of pain.

"RYUUU!" He cried out desperate.

Through the unshed tears he could see the satisfied grin on Kudo's face as he smote Ryuu in the shoulder...

His cries and tears had no use... And Kudo already had his next aim –

And Yankumi didn't come to save them.

Noone came to save them.

There was no one to save Ryuu...

He couldn't save Ryuu from the iron to break his spine –

* * *

><p>Hayato woke up for his own scream.<p>

It was the middle of the night. His blanket twined round him. He felt as if it tried to drown him.

His panting breaths filled the mute darkness of his room. The silhouettes of the storehouse were still before his eyes – Ryuu on the ground, Kudo above him grinning like the Devil... Hurting – torturing Ryuu mercilessly.

Hayato felt tears burning his eyes.

_Ryuu~_

The name lost his lips trembling. As shivering as he was in his whole body.

He curled up into a ball and tried to muffle his sobs in his knees, arms encircling them, pulling himself as small as possible – maybe even trying to block out his overwhelming thoughts.

It was too near. That time. Although it was just a memory – the worst of his life, he had to relive it again and again from night after night since their graduation. Tonight's was the worst so far. Kudo has never tortured Ryuu so much. It was only that moment that really had happened. But now... and for a few days they were getting worse.

The suffocating fear on their way to the storehouse, and then those weights that kept him to the ground... He could only scream and cry – and usually these sounds woke him up, before Kudo could damage Ryuu's vital spot.

'_Ryuu__'__s__going__to__leave__me__'_ He thought miserably and tried to hide from the outbursting pain. _'__He __is __going __to __Canada... __And __I __just... __I __just __miss __my __chance... __my __last __chance...__'_

* * *

><p>He woke up for the sound of a piece of stone hitting his windowsill. At first he thought it was just his imagination.<p>

Then just as he was eager to drift back to sleep, he heard it again. There was no mistake. It was a stone, and its sound promised, that if he doesn't open it quickly, it soon will break the glass. The thrower was getting impatient.

Ryuu crawled out of his bed, sleepily opened the glass door that led to the balcony.

The floor tile was cold against his bare feet. He leant to the bar, surpassed a tired yawn and looked down to check who his late intruder was.

It was Hayato – but the moment Ryuu took in the first look of his best friend's face, all sleepiness flew away. His sharp eyes widened slightly, and he felt the muscles tense in his shoulder as a mean of worry startes building up inside his chest. He took a deep breath to try to ease the freezing hand clutching his throat.

Ryuu huffed the anxious air out in chilly white puff of fume.

Hayato was in a terrible state. He just crawled through the fence, and was panting hard, sweat covering his now pale skin, his cheeks burning with feverish roses. His dark eyes were shining dark under a gleaming vile. He wore only a shirt and a pair of jeans, his shoelace were lying free on the ground without a single remaining sign of a knot. Hayato came here in a crazy rush.

"Ryuu!" he called out as soon as he acknowledged the presence of the redhead on the balcony. "We have to talk! Come down!" His voice was hoarse, and was trembling softly. Nothing like the arrogant and self-confident baka he was at school.

"No way!" He hissed back, leaning over the bar, to be a bit closer to Hayato. As if that would mean anything... "You're freezing! Go back home!"

"No!" Hayato let out a muffled cry of panic, his eyes widening twice of their normal size. "We _need_ to talk!"

Ryuu's heart sank seeing the desperate look on Hayato's face, and that unknown feeling that were devouring Hayato was driving him crazy. Because he knew, that he couldn't defend him from those demons hunting him right now.

"I see that, but – but I still can't go" Ryuu muttered with real sorry in his voice. "It's still freezing cold, if you hadn't noticed"

"Grab a coat, and come on!..._Ryuu!_" Hayato looked up at him with pleading eyes. His dark eyes begged him, and cried: _I __need __you __so __much __right __now! __Don__'__t __abandon __me...__Please!_

"Hayato, I'm sorry, I cannot" Ryuu whimpered, clutching the bar desperately. " I have no with me. My father took them all, my jumpers, coats and all... So that I can't run away..."

Hayato froze. That was it. Ryuu going away...

Ryuu watched helpless as Hayato's heart broke into little pieces in front of him, and he couldn't help his friend. He was sure, both of them will catch pneumonia, if they haven't had already. And he took all his warm clothes away, with his keys, money and all. He was locked up in his room. _Again_...

His head snapped up all of a sudden. As he could remember, a repairman just made some work today evening with the lamp above the main entrance, and didn't lock the ladder back to its place. That was it! They still had a chance to talk!

"Hayato" he called out for the brunette in agony underneath. Hayato's head jerked into his direction, glassy eyes turning toward him. "You still can come up"

Said dark eyes lit up with hope hearing these words. He was in. In any option, just to be able to talk to Ryuu in private. To be with him. Close – feeling him – skin to skin.

Ryuu quickly spluttered his plan, and after some fumbling, because of frozen limbs, and numb mind, Ryuu helped Hayato through the bar, and lead him into the warmth of his room, sliding the door closed behind them.

* * *

><p>"So, what with this hurry?" Ryuu asked shaking with cold, rubbing his frozen feet to each other to gain some heat.<p>

"I...I... Ryuu..." Hayato muttered. Still panting, he just couldn't find any words. How should he put it?

Ryuu's shallow irritation faded away before it had the slightest chance to form into a glare or some words, he would regret the moment they left his lips.

His eyes caressed Hayato tenderly. They had no edge, no intention to hurt. Now, Ryuu could have a closer look at his beloved one. He was lost. He stood there, where Ryuu had left him, with one arm hugging his own shoulder, the other hand's fingers danced in one place, sometimes twitched into Ryuu's direction, but didn't have the strength to reach out for the redhead.

But their insurance couldn't avoid Ryuu's keen and worried eyes. He reached out, and took Hayato's warming hand in his slender cold one. He softly squeezed his hand, then lifted to his face, opening the palm, and he leant his cheek in there.

They just fitted perfectly.

He lifted his gaze upon Hayato's face. The moon and the streetlights illuminated him in cool silver light that flew along his long massy bangs, and the outlines of his high cheekbones. Under Ryuu's tender, caressing touch and gaze Hayato could bear no longer. A pained sob escaped his full lips. Ryuu opened his arms for him, embracing him tightly. Despite his slender form, he hugged Hayato tight, to show him, he was safe, and no one can hurt him now. Not that he was here with him.

Hayato's arms found their way immediately around Ryuu's waist and clutched to him as if his life depended on it. And it was. Ryuu was his life, his everything – His everything he lost every night...

"I have nightmares" he sobbed into the redhead's shoulder. "Nightmares... of _that_ day... of Kudo... torturing you... and then...and then – I – I... You..." He sobbed the last words into Ryuu's moist neck from his tears.

Ryuu squeezed Hayato stronger to his heart. He knew very well which day he had referred to. That day... He took another risky decision, not considering all possibilities... And now Hayato, his most precious one was suffering from that. He dreamt of losing Ryuu for forever.

...Although they wanted to keep each other for eternity...

"It won't happen" Ryuu assured Hayato on a hoarse voice, stroking soothing circles on his back and playing with his hair. And went on whispering small nothingness and promises in those locks until Hayato's shivering ceased. Then Ryuu took his chance and planted small ghosting kisses on his hair, temple, and moved his lips to his rosy wet cheeks, then kissing his eyelids with a long, loving kiss.

"_Ryuu-__ " _the beloved name lost Hayato's lips as if too afraid, his voice would break the spell, and Ryuu would disappear.

"I'm here" Ryuu cooed, the same tenderness and love reflected there "for you and you alone"

And placed the softest kiss finally on the brunette's lips to seal his promise.

The sensation and the joy that filled Hayato's chest upon this tiny touch of lips was impossible to express. He was filled with warmth, all fears were chased away. Ryuu was there. With him. For him. And Ryuu was his. And he was Ryuu's.

* * *

><p>The morning found them cuddling in Ryuu's bed.<p>

Ryuu felt warm. And not just because of his blanket. He smelled a familiar scent. It was long time he has last smelled it. He sighed in delight, and snuggled closer to the bare chest, and then a bit higher to the crook of that neck. His movements draw a sleepy giggle from the other resting next to him. His long bangs were tickling Hayato's sensitive collarbone.

"Kitten- " Hayato yawned and turned to lay on his back with a satisfied smile gracing his features. "Don't do that..." he whined, as Ryuu snuggled his way back onto his chest. He was really cuddling in the morning.

_A __happy __kitten_ – Hayato noted with a pure smile.

Ryuu rested his head on Hayato's chest listening to his heartbeat. It was soothing. The soft caress of Hayato's fingers in his hair and the equal beating of that dear heart made him feel like in a piece of heaven.

"And when are you planning to give me back my shirt?" Hayato asked teasing.

He was himself again. Ryuu noted with a half smile lingering in the corner of his mouth. It was still too early to care to hide it.

"You feeling cold?"

"No... with you on top of me"

"Than you still have it on you"

Hayato just laughed at that. "Than I don't want to get it back. If it means having you on me all the time"

Ryuu lifted his head and gazed into Hayato's beautiful face.

"So it'll stay on me" he whispered mischievously.

Hayato's hand found its way to Ryuu's nape and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Ryuu" He whispered to those thin lips that had finally kissed him into a peaceful dream the night before. "I belong to you – wherever you might be"

"Won't leave you ever." he answered with a fond look in his dark eyes running a slender finger along those full pink lips. "Eternally yours. Forever and ever."

_**Owari**_

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
